


backstage

by kanbe



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Riding, Wall Sex, they fuck in their sky pirates costumes, ugh theyre just DATING dating yall idk what to tell u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanbe/pseuds/kanbe
Summary: happy birthday misumi





	backstage

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drive untouched since january so i wanted to finish it for sumi day. i may have another surprise coming for kazu day! enjoye

“Oh man, Yukki is gonna kill us~” Kazunari chimed as he grinded down onto Misumi’s lap. They were both already stripped down to their underwear, tops still remaining on. Kazunari had always hinted at the idea of messing around in their costumes, but now that Misumi was actually going through with it, excitement coursed through his body like electricity.

Misumi couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, but he won’t have to if he doesn’t find out~”

“Sumi, you’re a genius! Y’know, you did great out there tonight, Captain,” Kazunari tossed his hat to the side, landing on top of their pile of pants. He leaned in to catch Misumi’s lips in a kiss.

Misumi tugged at Kazunari’s underwear, anxious to get them off. He had been waiting for this all day and he simply couldn’t help himself from shoving Kazunari face first against the wall as soon as the others had left the backstage area. He was impatient today more so than ever, and right now all he wanted to do was to tear those underwear off and bury himself deep inside of his boyfriend.

Rolling his hips, Kazunari let out a giggle. “You don’t need to wait for my permission, silly! Just take them off,” He leaned in to whisper into Misumi’s ear, “I prepared myself for you before the show~”

The little bit of self control left in Misumi’s body was dwindling. He slid Kazunari off of his lap to make the transition easier and slid off his underwear soon after, throwing them across the room with little care. 

“Oh, oh! Give me one second!” Kazunari hopped up and walked to the clothes pile next to them, rummaging in the pockets of his sailor pants. “I came prepared!” He showed Misumi the condom and the small bottle of lube that he had dug out. 

“Kazu had those with him on stage? Naughty~” Misumi teased, sliding down his own underwear. He gestures for Kazunari to come back his way, to which he cheerfully obliged.

When Kazunari was seated on his lap once more, Misumi had already lubed up his fingers and was toying with his asshole. This caused sweet mewls of pleasure to slip past Kazunari’s lips.

“Ohh? You really did prepare yourself for me~?” Misumi tipped his hat further down in a motion that could only be described as cheesy. “Let’s get something in that empty hole of yours, then~” His voice seemed to drop; he was getting back in character. He rolled the condom on and lined himself up with Kazunari’s entrance.

“Hurry~! Do it fast; I don’t want to get caug-” Kazunari found himself cut off by a moan when Misumi breached him. 

“Tight as always, Kazu…” Misumi’s expression was one of bliss. “Tell me when I can move, okay?”

Kazunari nodded, panting as he got used to the stretch again. He held onto Misumi’s shoulders as he bottomed out. “I love you, Sumi…! Thank you for d-doing this with me…”

Misumi looked at him with a smile and rubbed his head, messing his hair up as he did so. “Anything for my Kazu~” His Captain Sky voice was faltering with the fondness he spoke with.

Kazunari took a deep breath. “I’m.. I think I’m ready for it. Would you mind if I- um-” He laughed to himself nervously. “If I lead tonight?”

“Hm?”

“If I, y’know, rode you?”

“Oh?” Misumi placed a hand on each of Kazunari’s hips. “Is that what you want?”

Kazunari enthusiastically nodded.

“Well then, get to it,” 

Kazunari felt chills run down his body from how commanding Misumi sounded. His voice was much deeper and more stern than normal; it was easy to tell he was really taking the roleplaying thing seriously. _Exciting~_ , Kazunari thought to himself.

Kazunari began testing the waters by moving his hips the slightest bit and immediately he was met with a jolt of pleasure. He threw his head back with a moan as he began to find a rhythm for himself. Misumi had a smug look on his face, clearly enjoying the show.

As the stimulation increased, the room began to feel hotter. Kazunari pulled off his gloves and threw them in the general direction of their pants.

With this done, Kazunari continued fucking himself back onto Misumi’s dick, letting out pants and moans as he went. He tightened his grip around Misumi’s shoulder and rested his head in the crook of his neck. “Am I doing good, captain?” 

“You’re doing great. Just like a proper slut,” He punctuated his statement by squeezing Kazunari’s hips, helping guide him up and down.

“Thank you, thank you~!” Kazunari cheers, which is followed by an exhale. “My legs are getting kinda tired…”

Misumi heard this and his first instinct was to help slide Kazunari off of him. “I have an idea of something else we could do, if you’d like~”

“What is it?” Kazunari raised an eyebrow.

“Get up,”

“Huh?”

“Get up. Against the wall,” The demanding tone was back in his voice, and Kazunari felt obliged to obey.

As soon as Kazunari stood up, Misumi was quick to follow. Kazunari stood by the wall, hands directly on it by either side of his head. “Is this okay?” He stuck his ass out ever so slightly, knowing Misumi was about to ravage him.

“Perfect. Now, stand still,” Misumi spread him and lined himself up once again, pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Please, Sumi, faster…” Kazunari whined. “Harder…”

The barrier holding Misumi back had finally broken and he slammed in as hard as he could, making Kazunari gasp and attempt to grasp onto the wall. Upon noticing, Misumi grabbed his hands and held them above his head as a form of restraint. 

“Like that—ah—just like that,” Kazunari found himself on the verge of tears. The pace at which Misumi was thrusting into him felt wonderful after he had set his own. Kazunari’s wrists struggled in an attempt to reach back and hold onto Misumi, but his grip was too strong around them. Now, his arms and legs were getting tired, but he was being worked far too well to care.

The two fell into a pattern of back and forth, back and forth. The room was full of the sound of moans—mainly Kazunari’s, but Misumi couldn’t stay completely silent either with how tight around him Kazunari was. 

“Ah, so good! Feels so good! I think I’m close!” Kazunari nearly shouted.

“Yeah, me too,” Misumi could barely finish his sentence before he reached his climax, with Kazunari following soon after.

It was now that Kazunari remembered they had used a condom, and he was disappointed with the lack of dripping when Misumi pulled out. _But if it helps with clean up in such a risky situation, I guess I can’t complain_ , he thought.

After they had both gotten through their afterglow, Misumi broke the silence. “So, Kazu~ Want to take a shower?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank yall make sure to like comment and subscribe B) also read my other fics while ur at it theyre better


End file.
